


Thy Cup Runneth Over

by peppypear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Overthinking, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, infinity war??? i dont know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear
Summary: Tony goes a little overboard with the wedding plans.





	Thy Cup Runneth Over

When Steve proposed, saying yes had been the most terrifying and yet simplest decision Tony had ever made. Announcements were made, dates were set, and lots and lots of ‘Hooray We’re Engaged’ sex was engaged in.

It was official; they'd be getting married in three months.

"Let's keep things simple. Just a small ceremony at the church with our friends, nothing fancy." said Steve as they disembarked the Quinjet after yet another successful mission. His arm was wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, keeping him close, and the mood in the air was of lazy camaraderie.

"Good idea. World's been through the wringer. Ostentatious displays of wealth, probably not the best look.” Tony nodded, mentally scratching off his fantasies of marrying Steve on a private island with a 100-piece orchestra in attendance, as flocks of doves were released to fly across the dramatic sunset. Yeah, he was a little disappointed he wouldn't get to throw the big fancy wedding he’d always dreamed of - Tony wanted to _weep_ at how good Steve would have looked in a speedo - but it wasn't about what Tony wanted.

And doves were tacky, now that Tony thought about it. Perhaps a flock of bald eagles was more befitting of the occasion...

“I'm looking forward it,” Steve looked down at him, lips curling into one of those blindingly sweet smiles, the ones that made every thought go straight out of Tony’s head, reducing him to a state of dopey contentment. Tony was vaguely aware of the other Avengers vacating the landing pad with disgusted groans, but who cared what they thought, anyway?

Being the recipient of Steve’s smiles was better than creating a new armor, better than flying, better than sex - just barely, though - and Tony would do anything to keep that smile on Steve’s face for the rest of his life.

All that mattered was that Steve was happy. And if Steve was happy, Tony was happy.

Everything would be fine.

\--

Everything was not fine.

Everything was an unmitigated catastrophe, this was going to be the _worst wedding ever,_ Steve was going to be _so disappointed_ and it was _all Tony’s fault._

At least it would be, if Tony didn't do something about it.

Tony paced the workshop restlessly, trying to drown out the persistent gnawing feeling of _not doing enough._ He’d been proud of himself for keeping a level head in the weeks leading up to the wedding, but now that he was just twelve hours away from the ceremony, doubts had started to trickle in, and now he wasn’t sure a quiet little ceremony would be enough to convey the _true depth_ of his feelings for his husband-to-be.

Because his Steve deserved so much more.

“Shitty” didn’t even begin to describe the hardships Steve had faced: from growing up in poverty in the 40s, to fighting in a war, to being thrown into the future where all his family and friends were dead, to being forced into an endless string of battles against aliens and other inter-dimensional horrors...

Tony shuddered. Seriously, Steve had endured enough strife for ten lifetimes, and he deserved to be pampered and showered with gifts. Tony would summon up every scrap of love from the bottom of his shrivelled, shrapnel-scarred heart to make this the best gosh-darned day Steve would ever have.

 _After all, ‘simple’ could cover a lot of things._ Based on the types of weddings Tony had attended, ‘simple’ could mean just two private islands instead of four. That was what people did, right?

No, that was ridiculous. Steve had grown up starving in the streets, such a overt display of wealth would be offensive to his sensibilities. This called for something more subtle.

Tony fired up FRIDAY and had her order every Captain America Rose in from every florist in New York. All the Avengers had flowers named after them, and he figured this would be a nice gesture. Not only were flowers Romance 101, the choice of the Captain America Roses was an acknowledgement of the years they’d loved and fought alongside each other. Most important of all, it was simple.

...Was it enough, though?

It was only after FRIDAY had gotten off the phone with the caterers, the dance troupes, the New York Philharmonic, the pyrotechnics company, and the animal wranglers did Tony start to wonder whether he'd gone too far.

“Tony, you've gone too far.”

Tony blinked blearily at the late morning sunlight streaming through the windows, wondering why the sun had chosen to rise early, and why he was hearing his thoughts out loud. Normally the auditory hallucinations didn't start till he’d been awake past the 60-hour mark. And then he realised the voice had come from behind him.

Steve stood in the doorway of the workshop wearing his wedding suit and a vexed expression.

Tony squawked, nearly falling off his chair. "What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see me before the ceremony."

The corner of Steve's mouth twitched.  "We were supposed to be at the church two hours ago.”

Tony glanced at his phone. On the screen were hundreds of missed notifications, not just from Steve, but Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Bruce, and Peter. Oops.

“Seems like you had a busy night, considering you aren't even dressed yet. Thanks, DUM-E.” Steve unhooked the garment bag from the bot’s arm and held it out. “Put on the suit, we have a wedding to get to.”

“Is everyone pissed at me?” Tony asked sheepishly as he belted his pants and put his socks up, waves of guilt  already bubbling up from inside him. He hadn't even stepped outside yet and he was already screwing today up. Who missed their own wedding?

Steve leaned against a column. “No, nobody’s angry. Luckily, there isn’t anyone booked after us so the minister agreed to push our wedding back. But we should still hurry; I don't know how much longer Natasha can protect Peter from Bucky and Sam.”

Tony cursed and began putting on his clothes at a faster pace. As he buttoned up his vest, he snuck a glance at Steve, who was busy writing a text while waiting for Tony to get dressed.

Steve’s broad frame filled out the shoulders of his suit so perfectly that Tony was two brain cells away from drooling all over himself. Everything about Steve’s appearance, from the quarter inch of crisp white shirt at his wrists to the way his jacket accentuated that trim waist, to the fine fabric hugging that perfect ass - god, Tony could write odes to that ass, get on his knees and worship it all day long-

“Focus, Tony.” Steve had put his phone away and was now looking at him with that fond smile, as if he had heard the thoughts running through his head.

“What, I can’t admire the scenery?” The words were half out of his mouth when Tony realised that other parts of him were starting to get interested.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’d better help you with that or we'll be here all day.”

Tony fluttered his eyes mock-seductively. “Why, Captain, I thought you said we were on the clock, but if you insist- oh.” Instead of going for his pants, Steve looped the bow tie around his neck and began tying it for him.

“We'll have plenty of time for that, after.” Steve answered, letting the end of his sentence drop into a low burr, and damn how that did _things_ to Tony’s insides.

God, he loved him.

Sometimes Tony couldn’t even believe Steve loved him back. The gentle pressure at his throat as Steve worked on the bow tie, and those intent blue eyes… It was intoxicating being this close to Steve.

“Did you like the surprises I got for you?” Tony blurted out.

Steve’s fingers paused over his collarbone.

“Yes, about those.” Steve said slowly.

 _Oh no,_ thought Tony.

Steve’s tone was ambivalent. “It was a little unexpected, waking up to a swing band serenading me from the street-”

Tony winced. “Did they start too early? I told them to wait till you were awake-”

Steve smiled. “No, it was actually quite lovely. They played some tunes I hadn't heard in a while. I enjoyed their arrangement of _‘All of Me’_ very much. _"_

 _Yay,_ Tony cheered internally.

Steve noticed his dlight, because that perfect smile brightened. And then dimmed. “But...”

_Oh no._

“I think… you might've ordered too many flowers. Not that I didn’t appreciate it,” Steve added, careful to make his tone circumspect. “But my entire apartment was stuffed full of them, like somebody bought up all the roses in New York.”

 _The entire East Coast actually._ But Steve didn’t need to know that.

“Did you like them?” Tony asked hopefully.

“Barely saw ‘em because I couldn't even open my bedroom door.” Steve said dryly. At this proximity Tony noticed there were indeed a few stray rose petals clinging to Steve’s shoulders. “I had to climb out the window and scale the side of the building before I could get dressed.”

This probably meant Steve didn't get to eat the breakfast prepared by the Michelin-starred chef. Tony kicked himself.

“I really hope nobody took pictures of me in my underthings.” Steve muttered as he smoothed down the edge of Tony’s collar.

"Oh… I'm sure nothing like that happened.” Over Steve’s shoulder, Tony could see FRIDAY pulling up the Daily Buglefeed’s latest clickbait article ‘ _Wall-Crawling Captain America a menace to public decency!’_ He quickly waved it away before Steve could turn and see that his boxer-clad backside was trending all over the internet. He felt another stab of guilt - Tony didn't mind making a spectacle of himself, but Steve did.

Steve continued thoughtfully. “Once I put my suit on and climbed down to the street, a troupe of costumed dancers ambushed me and chased me all the way to the church.” He gave Tony a quizzical look. “It was the strangest experience. I didn’t know that was a thing people did in the 2000s.”

“It's called a flash mob, they're supposed to be fun and spontaneous-” Tony explained, already starting to deflate. How could he have been so stupid? Nothing he'd planned had turned out right, and all Tony had done was confuse and inconvenience Steve... _No, focus._ Tony brushed off the sinking feeling. “Did you get to the church on time at least?”

“Sure did. But I wasn’t expecting to see... animal wranglers waiting around to release a flock of bald eagles, the New York Philharmonic, and Sam chatting with the fire marshals about his last-minute plans to incorporate Falcon into the fireworks show. I take it you're responsible for all these surprises.” A small frown creased Steve’s face. “Tony, I told you I didn't need all this stuff.”

Tony coughed. “I can explain.”

“Please do.” Steve’s frown deepened, which made Tony’s insides feel like they curled up and died.

"Look, you've been through so much shit without complaining and you deserve so much, all the nice things in the world.” Tony said.

Steve didn’t respond, though his lips pressed into a thin line.

“I thought this was the best way to show you how much I care about you. But I can see I went about it completely the wrong way…” Tony went on, feeling like he was just digging himself deeper, “I just wanted this day to be special for you, but I guess I really blew it. You know me, always charging ahead with things without checking if people actually want them. So… I'm sorry for ruining everything.” Tony ended in a small voice, addressing his words to Steve’s chin.

It didn’t even matter that he’d started with good intentions. As usual, Tony had gone ahead and steamrolled right over Steve’s wishes, been too high-handed, too overbearing, too _much._

Steve’s hands cupped his jaw and tipped his face up. Tony blinked, surprised to see that the blue eyes were full of affection rather than annoyance.

“Tony, nothing you do could ever ruin today for me. You’re the one thing that makes it all special.”

“Yeah, a special kind of stupid-” Tony began, but he quietened as Steve brushed a thumb over his lower lip.

“I love you, not because of the things you do for me and certainly not because of your money. Just you.” Steve’s expression was open and attentive. “Your generous heart is one of the things I adore about you.”

“How about my lack of a gag reflex and ability to hold my breath?” Tony replied, unable to resist poking a hole in the moment.

Steve’s smile turned impish. “That too, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.” And then he was leaning in so that their foreheads were pressed together, with his breath whispering against Tony’s lips. “You don't need to try so hard to impress me. Everything about you already takes my breath away. ”

“But Steve, I-” Tony’s train of thought puttered out when Steve closed the distance with a kiss. His arms automatically went around Steve’s waist the same time Steve’s fingers threaded through his hair. The gentle pressure as Steve opened his mouth to accept his tongue sent a spark of sensation up his spine, and the sound Steve made when Tony’s hands wandered lower to squeeze at his ass had every every synapse in his brain short-circuiting.

Steve’s eyes were soft when he broke the kiss, licking slightly swollen lips which looked even more pink and plush against the dark blue of his suit.

“Guh?” Tony goggled. He felt like all the brain cells he needed for language had died and gone to wherever brain cells went to when they died.

“Feel better?” Steve’s hands were gently playing with the small curls at the back of his neck, and the feeling made him want to purr and revel in the sensation for hours.

“Shall... shall I just cancel everything? Let’s elope right here. I have pillows and snacks in the cupboard so we can cut right to the sex marathon.” Tony ground his hips against Steve’s impatiently, suddenly annoyed at how many clothes they both were wearing. This never would’ve happened if they’d held a beach wedding.

Steve laughed at shook his head. “Sorry, mister, but you made the extravagantly overpriced bed and now you gotta lie in it.”

Tony made a sound like a balloon running out of air. “That’s not fair, you can’t just come into my workshop, kiss me like that, then say we have to stand in front of our friends for four hours without even touching each other.”

“Well, you kind of deserve it for making everyone wait. Live and learn.” Smiling that insufferably gorgeous smile, Steve tweaked his bowtie a final time and stepped back with a nod. “You’re all done. Suit up and let’s go.”

Tony sighed. “Very well, my beloved.”

 _Maybe things didn’t have to be so complicated after all,_ Tony mused as he unhooked his jacket from the hanger and slipped it on. _Maybe everything would be just fine._

Hand in hand, they exited the lab together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... so this was supposed to be a 300-word drabble to celebrate the MCU Stony discord having 300 members, but as you can see I have as much self restraint as Tony :x
> 
> Hope you guys liked!


End file.
